


我的哥哥不可能那么ooc！【萤白】

by oudegezi529



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudegezi529/pseuds/oudegezi529
Kudos: 2





	我的哥哥不可能那么ooc！【萤白】

那天发生了一些那个那个的意外：流萤和老白都在一天反转了，众人认为流萤的反转条件是出门运动，因为那天流萤跑步回来就一直嘟囔着要勤恳直播，要养生，不能喝奶茶，于是就泡了杯红茶提神醒脑。原来天天想找老白那个那个的流萤不见了，现在是养生性冷淡主播！竟然扔下老白一个人狂播了十五个小时，大家都觉得主播今天不太正常。  
但就是这么个又勤劳养生的反转流萤，居然在同一天遇上了因为手被书页划破口子而用酒精消毒的欧的白。  
那天流萤正直着播，身后突然有个人揽过他的脖子，吓了流萤一跳。流萤一回头，才看见是老白。老白嘴里吃着棒棒糖，嘴巴里全是草莓奶味，闻得流萤发腻，要是平时的流萤，这时候一定会暧昧得和老白说：“小帅哥~你想做了吗？”可是反转流萤一惊，把头往后退，但老白的脸还在步步紧逼，贴的很紧，流萤慌张到都忘记控制电脑上的布偶人了，修着机被打了个震慑。  
“老…老白？”流萤有些慌张，老白一脸媚笑得看着流萤，把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，塞进了流萤那张惊讶得张开了的嘴巴。流萤一惊，嘴巴一合，那根沾满老白口水的棒棒糖就和自己的嘴巴交合，流萤被甜腻的味道呛了一口，刷得红了脸。  
“萤萤~哥哥下面痒~”老白低声说道，接着转过流萤的电竞椅，跨坐在流萤的腿上，流萤这才发现老白没穿裤子，屁股上只包了条内裤。  
“老……老白，我还在直播……你……你这是……”老白一个吻，把流萤的话堵在嘴里，直播间的宝贝们都惊了，不知道主播哪去了——原来是老白一伸手给流萤闭了麦。老白的舌头伸了进来，舔着流萤嘴里的棒棒糖，舔着流萤的牙齿与嘴唇，流萤吓得颤抖，不敢动，任由老白深吻，两人的唾液本来就粘稠，糖果的汁水也掺和一手，唇口分离时拉出的丝更加剔透。  
“白……做这个事情对身体不好，不养生的……”流萤的心脏砰砰直跳，这太刺激了，自己最喜欢的人在用湿湿的内裤摩擦着自己的裆部，那玩意已经硬了，这么刺激流萤害怕自己心脏猝死。  
“萤萤~下播好不好~哥哥想去床上做……”老白伸手摇着流萤的肩膀，歪着头，要是正常的流萤，就直接笑一笑光速下播然后抱着老白去床上做了，可是反转流萤害羞啊，也很敬业，便说：“哥哥，我不能鸽啊……”  
“萤萤就是不喜欢我……我去找管管做了。”说着就想离开。“别！”流萤下意识挽留，只好犹犹豫豫得和粉丝们道歉下播。还在和粉丝们解释的时候，可能老白是等不及了，不知不觉就趴在了流萤的裤裆前，拔下他的裤子，用嘴巴掀起他的内裤，流萤下面那根硬了有一段时间的喷香的肉棒就顶在老白嘴上了。  
“宝贝们抱歉，我今天身体不舒服，所以就鸽……嗯！”流萤话说了一半，就感觉自己的鬼头被什么温暖的东西包住了，低头一看，才发现老白的小嘴在吞自己的鸡巴，伸着甜甜的小舌头舔来舔去。自己手忙脚乱地下播了，低头看着老白正主动让自己的肉棒在他嘴里抽插。流萤的老二被老白的小嘴弄得舒舒服服，一个没忍住，鸡巴一涨精液就喷在了老白的嘴里。  
流萤知道自己做了什么！居然把那么恶心的东西射在老白嘴里。流萤不知道怎么道歉，但是老白却上瘾了，不仅把嘴的精液咽了回去，还把溅在流萤裤子上的精液都舔干净了。“萤萤这里好好吃啊~”流萤一脸红涩，把蹲在自己下面的老白抱起来，抱到了了床上，老白也不老实，屁股一着床就把内裤脱了，双腿翘起来，把粉嫩的菊花给流萤看。“哥哥都让你舒服了，你也让哥哥爽一爽嘛！”流萤额头冒汗，自己的肉棒的确还在自己的胯下硬着。在害羞和欲望的对抗下，流萤最终还是把龟头顶在了老白的穴口，老白大概来之前就自己弄过吧，那里湿漉漉的，舔着流萤的鬼头。流萤的双手把着老白的腰，慢慢顶上去，感受着比老白嘴巴更紧的穴口一点一点把自己的肉棒吞下，包裹住，互相抚摸扭捏对方。老白也咬着牙，但是一脸陶醉的样子。流萤慢慢抽插，身下老白的喘息声渐起，慢慢变得淫荡，处处是勾引自己的陷阱。老白的嫩穴啃得自己好舒服好舒服，肉棒充血，伴随自己的抽插，老白的性器也摇来摇去，头部还渐渐吐出一点白浊。  
“嗯！❤萤萤……快一点，哥哥已经等……很久了，哈……哈……”老白被流萤颠起来，自己的臀肉与流萤的睾丸频频撞击。流萤已经不再去像养生的问题了，他已经想爽起来了。流萤加了速，引得老白开始扭了扭腰，毕竟想把最喜欢的肉棒吞地满满当当嘛！老白吐着舌头，已经被操爽了，嘴里一直喊着还要还要，抱着流萤的脖子，在流萤身下浪叫着。啃着老白的脖子，舔着老白最嫩的乳首，被老白两只粉红色的媚眼吸引着，久久移不开视线，自己已经掉进了性爱的湖水中，在老白穴口流的水中尽享快感。  
流萤插了很久，身下的老白已经高潮了两次了，但敏感的身体还是要流萤的鸡巴在自己里面狠狠蹂躏，压迫着自己的前列腺，自己的肉棒也在淫荡的喷着精液。流萤也忍不住了，毕竟没什么经验，居然直接中出了老白，老白爽的叫得声音比以前更大，大方地接下了所有流萤的精液。  
不过呢，我们的反转接触条件就是射精或者被中出呢~被中出的老白，双眼变回了天蓝色，在天蓝色的瞳子里，看着正在操干自己的流萤。  
“流……流萤……啊！啊……嗯……你在做什么？”快感逼得白白流眼泪，但是老白应该知道呢，正常的流萤的性欲可是要比反转流萤的性欲强个几百倍呢！反转流萤爽够了，已经回去了，但是正常的流萤人格回到了这具身体，他可还没爽够呢！  
“小帅鸽，是你勾引我的哦~所以再射你个几次也没关系的吧~”


End file.
